Prometo guardar silencio
by Kumori-Kannai
Summary: ... breve. . .
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, la verdad no es gran cosa xP solo un pequegno "vómito cerebral" espero les guste! Algún review TT_TT al menos si esta feo tambien!!

Prometo guardar silencio

-Bill! Por favoor! Solo esta noche! por favor hermanito!- ruega Tom

-Tom, mama se va a dar cuenta!- rehusa Bill dandole la espalda como negativa. –No es la primera ni será la última vez que lo hagas…Además puedes ir a un hotel, no entiendo por que siempre tiene que ser en casa, es más por que siempre en mi habitación!-

"_-Hermanitoooo! Por favooor! Una noche más!- ruega Tom mientras me abraza por la espalda recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. -Hermanito! __Tú sabes que en las calles hay mucha gente que podría vernos… no podemos arruinar nuestra reputación…- susurra bajo en mi oido"_

-Tú reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra…- responde Bill, mientras procura alejar su cabeza y oreja de su gemelo. -Esta bien! No será la primera ni última vez.. .-suspira-puedes tomar mi habitación, yo dormiré en la tuya, así mamá no se dará cuenta . . .-

_-Gracias Billa! __Te amo hermanito!!- Tom me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla… yo solo respondo cabizbajo, y algo sonrojado,… Esa noche Tom llevo a otra chica a la habitación que antes compartiamos como… __hermanos__…Ahora, solo me queda mirar ;y, guardar silencio…_

"Este humilde autor se alimenta de reviews! Si no lo alimentas se puede morir :´( "


	2. Preludios

Bueno, la verdad no es gran cosa xP solo un pequegno "vómito cerebral" espero les guste! Algún review TT_TT al menos si esta feo tambien!!

Prometo guardar silencio

-Bill! Por favoor! Solo esta noche! por favor hermanito!- ruega Tom

-Tom, mama se va a dar cuenta!- rehusa Bill dandole la espalda como negativa. –No es la primera ni será la última vez que lo hagas…Además puedes ir a un hotel, no entiendo por que siempre tiene que ser en casa, es más por que siempre en mi habitación!-

"_-Hermanitoooo! Por favooor! Una noche más!- ruega Tom mientras me abraza por la espalda recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. -Hermanito! __Tú sabes que en las calles hay mucha gente que podría vernos… no podemos arruinar nuestra reputación…- susurra bajo en mi oido"_

-Tú reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra…- responde Bill, mientras procura alejar su cabeza y oreja de su gemelo. -Esta bien! No será la primera ni última vez.. .-suspira-puedes tomar mi habitación, yo dormiré en la tuya, así mamá no se dará cuenta . . .-

_-Gracias Billa! __Te amo hermanito!!- Tom me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla… yo solo respondo cabizbajo, y algo sonrojado,… Esa noche Tom llevo a otra chica a la habitación que antes compartiamos como… __hermanos__…Ahora, solo me queda mirar ;y, guardar silencio…_

"Este humilde autor se alimenta de reviews! Si no lo alimentas se puede morir :´( "


	3. Remordimiento

Bueno, la verdad no es gran cosa xP solo un pequegno "vómito cerebral" espero les guste! Algún review TT_TT al menos si esta feo tambien!!

Prometo guardar silencio

-Bill! Por favoor! Solo esta noche! por favor hermanito!- ruega Tom

-Tom, mama se va a dar cuenta!- rehusa Bill dandole la espalda como negativa. –No es la primera ni será la última vez que lo hagas…Además puedes ir a un hotel, no entiendo por que siempre tiene que ser en casa, es más por que siempre en mi habitación!-

"_-Hermanitoooo! Por favooor! Una noche más!- ruega Tom mientras me abraza por la espalda recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. -Hermanito! __Tú sabes que en las calles hay mucha gente que podría vernos… no podemos arruinar nuestra reputación…- susurra bajo en mi oido"_

-Tú reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra…- responde Bill, mientras procura alejar su cabeza y oreja de su gemelo. -Esta bien! No será la primera ni última vez.. .-suspira-puedes tomar mi habitación, yo dormiré en la tuya, así mamá no se dará cuenta . . .-

_-Gracias Billa! __Te amo hermanito!!- Tom me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla… yo solo respondo cabizbajo, y algo sonrojado,… Esa noche Tom llevo a otra chica a la habitación que antes compartiamos como… __hermanos__…Ahora, solo me queda mirar ;y, guardar silencio…_

"Este humilde autor se alimenta de reviews! Si no lo alimentas se puede morir :´( "


	4. Perdón shhh silencio

Bueno, la verdad no es gran cosa xP solo un pequegno "vómito cerebral" espero les guste! Algún review TT_TT al menos si esta feo tambien!!

Prometo guardar silencio

-Bill! Por favoor! Solo esta noche! por favor hermanito!- ruega Tom

-Tom, mama se va a dar cuenta!- rehusa Bill dandole la espalda como negativa. –No es la primera ni será la última vez que lo hagas…Además puedes ir a un hotel, no entiendo por que siempre tiene que ser en casa, es más por que siempre en mi habitación!-

"_-Hermanitoooo! Por favooor! Una noche más!- ruega Tom mientras me abraza por la espalda recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. -Hermanito! __Tú sabes que en las calles hay mucha gente que podría vernos… no podemos arruinar nuestra reputación…- susurra bajo en mi oido"_

-Tú reputación son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra…- responde Bill, mientras procura alejar su cabeza y oreja de su gemelo. -Esta bien! No será la primera ni última vez.. .-suspira-puedes tomar mi habitación, yo dormiré en la tuya, así mamá no se dará cuenta . . .-

_-Gracias Billa! __Te amo hermanito!!- Tom me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla… yo solo respondo cabizbajo, y algo sonrojado,… Esa noche Tom llevo a otra chica a la habitación que antes compartiamos como… __hermanos__…Ahora, solo me queda mirar ;y, guardar silencio…_

"Este humilde autor se alimenta de reviews! Si no lo alimentas se puede morir :´( "


End file.
